RWK: Cold Day In Hell
Cold Day In Hell (2017) '''is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on May 16th, 2017, at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. It is the first event under the '''Cold Day In Hell '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Nick defeated KJ Kidd in a match to unify the IWT Championship & RWK Crown Jewel Championship, creating the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Nick smacked KJ Kidd in the back of the head with the championship belt while the referee wasn't looking. Nick then pinned Kidd to become the new RWK Imperial Champion. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Cold Day In Hell is the sixth event held by Royal Wrestling Kingdom and is a B level event. The official theme song for the event was Black Sabbath - Heaven And Hell. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Kameron Kalmar faced Xavier Saviour in a singles match. During the match, Kalmar hit Saviour with a Cranium Killer, pinning Saviour for the win. In the second match of the night, Brien Storm faced Lennon McIntyre. During the match, Storm reversed a Brainbuster into an Eye of the Storm, to pick up the victory. In the third match of the night, Tyler Quintana faced Nova. During the match, Nova was able to hit Quintana with a Fairy-Tale Ending, followed by a Starlight Splash to secure the victory. Following the match, Quintana raised Nova's arm in a show of respect, and Tyler was confronted by Frankie Highwood and Maria Stafford. Following this match, the titantron switched to show a view of KJ Kidd's house, and Nick gave a tour of the house, mocking KJ and promising to break his soul, even bringing up Kidd's wife. The commentators could not believe what they had just saw, and concluded the Nick had gone off the deep end, as the main event of the show had now become personal. In the fourth match of the night, Judas Frye faced Chris Young in a Number One Contender's match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Young was able to lift up the 266 pound Judas, to deliver an Amazing Breaker, picking up the victory and becoming the number one contender to the European Championship. Following this match, an interview took place between Robbie Mansfield, and the newest signee to RWK, Slate Bass. Bass delivered a cryptic message, leaving a confused Robbie Mansfield behind. In the fifth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced another new signee in Brad Adams. During the match, Adams looked to finish Vendetta of with a State of Mind, but Ryan slipped out of the move, and nailed Brad with a new finishing move called the Minefield Driver, and picked up the victory. After the match, Adams and tag partner Victor Sokolova attacked Ryan Vendetta, who was subsequently saved by his cousin, Nova, making both rEvolution members flee. Ryan told Nova that he didn't need her help in taking down Sokolova and Adams, but Nova insisted on helping her cousin, and a tag match was made for next month, pitting Vendetta and Nova against Sokolova and Adams. In the sixth match of the night, The Black Heart Brotherhood (Azrael & Odin) took on Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Christopher Jordan) in a tag team match. During the match, Odin distracted the referee, allowing Azrael to take advantage and hit Keenan with a vicious elbow as Tyler was going for Streets of Gold. Jordan tried to help Keenan out, but was taken out by Azrael. A Valknut from Odin into The Final Termination from Azrael, was the nail in the coffin for Tyler Keenan, as The Black Heart Brotherhood picked up a big victory. In the seventh match of the night, Michael Kelly faced El Pecador © in a singles match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Michael Kelly shocked everyone when he caught Pecador in a schoolboy pin to capture the European Championship. After the match, El Pecador assaulted Michael Kelly, injuring his knee as Kelly was taken out on a stretcher. This attack caused Kelly to vacate the belt, only a day after winning it. Main Event In the main event of the night, KJ Kidd ( RWK Crown Jewel Champion) faced Nick ( IWT Champion) in a singles match to unify the IWT & RWK Championships, creating the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Nick used the RWK Imperial Championship behind the referees back and proceeded to strike KJ with it, resulting in Nick winning the match. Results